


白龙x小狐狸（接梗产物／肉文）

by SHOREO367A



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 发情期, 古风, 纯肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOREO367A/pseuds/SHOREO367A
Summary: ABO世界观，当作一般肉文来看就好。没有后续。





	白龙x小狐狸（接梗产物／肉文）

白龙一个打横抱起小狐狸，就半化出原形飞出宅邸，飞向狐狸家大院后的树林里。  
“嗯......哈...好热......好热...嗯......”小狐狸被白龙抱在怀里，周身被白龙好闻的Alpha信息素包围，情欲被愈发挑起，全身发烫，已经有些神志不清了。  
很快，白龙飞到了山上的树林深处，找到了一棵千年大树，在树根边把小狐狸放下。  
“小狐狸，等得急了？让我瞅瞅。”说着白龙便掀开小狐狸的外衣。狐狸家成人礼的衣服最是繁琐，一层套一层，不过刚好能给小狐狸当床垫。  
“呼......热......”小狐狸慢慢被白龙剥光了，露出他光洁无暇的美好胴体，还有颇有精神的下半身。小狐狸的下身早已是湿得一塌糊涂了，在阳光下亮晶晶的，看得白龙都呆了，鼻子还不停地嗅着小狐狸Omega发情期散发出的香气，鼻血止不住地流下。  
“唔。白龙......呀!”小狐狸迷迷糊糊睁开眼，就看到满嘴是血的白龙，还是长了龙角脸上有龙鳞花纹的，被吓得半化出了原形，狐狸耳朵和尾巴都露出来了。  
白龙一瞬间回过神来，就吻上了小狐狸的唇。  
“唔？唔！嗯!嗯......”小狐狸手脚无力，根本就推不开白龙，只能放弃挣扎，任由他肆意在自己的口中掠夺。  
“唔!哈......”一吻结束，小狐狸满脸通红，眼角泛泪，喘息着一句话也说不出。  
“啧。”白龙舔了舔嘴唇，意犹未尽，“小狐狸，以前我怎么就没发现你这么好吃啊？又甜又香......”  
小狐狸瞪了白龙一眼，鼓起了嘴巴，赌气。  
“就这样就生气了？”白龙邪魅一笑，咬上小狐狸毛茸茸的耳尖，然后细细地舔着，舔得小狐狸哆哆嗦嗦颤抖着身体，嗓子里发出细碎的呻吟声，忍不住夹紧了双腿。白龙双手胡乱抚过小狐狸的胸前，一会儿揉捏拉扯他的乳尖，一会儿坏心地弹那被他弄得又红又肿的乳头。  
小狐狸终是忍不住了，伴随着身体的一阵急剧颤抖，下腹溅上了自己的第一波浊精。  
“这么快？”白龙狠狠地咬了一下小狐狸的左耳，在上面留下自己的齿痕。  
“你......”  
“刚才，还舒服吗？”  
小狐狸刚想反驳，又被白龙堵住了嘴，这一吻比刚才温柔多了，可却更让小狐狸沉迷。唇齿交缠，又一吻毕。白龙一手探了一下小狐狸的下身，满手都沾上了小狐狸后穴分泌出的润滑液，于是白龙试着伸了一根手指进去，惹得小狐狸又是身体一震，呻吟出声。  
“嗯!哈啊......不要......”小狐狸努力着抓着白龙的手臂，可是手上一点劲儿都没有，只能任由白龙的手指在自己的后穴里抽插按压。小狐狸的身体早就因为Omega发情期而变得敏感不已，而后穴此刻更是渴求着能够被填满，在白龙手指的动作下不自觉地一张一合，分泌出更多的液体了。  
“小狐狸，你这里流了好多水啊......”白龙在小狐狸耳畔低声说，羞得小狐狸脸更红了，眼泪都要流下来了。  
白龙忍住笑，又加了一根手指......然后是第三根......  
小狐狸早已是忍不住了，又射了一次。  
“你身体这么小，后面那么紧，居然也能吃下我的三根手指呢......”白龙靠在树边，把身体瘫软的小狐狸整个抱起，让他伏在自己身上。  
“哈啊......”小狐狸立起来了的乳尖贴到了白龙的胸口，擦过他的衣物，顿时痛感和奇异的快感从他乳尖蔓延开来。  
“嗯......呼...呼......你要干什么？”小狐狸趴在白龙身上，感觉到什么硬物贴上了自己的股缝。  
“当然是让你舒服啊。”  
“什......啊......”  
白龙慢慢地挺进小狐狸潮湿柔软的后穴，一寸一寸开拓里面紧致的内壁，借着小狐狸自身分泌出的液体，白龙很容易就全部进入了小狐狸的体内，把小狐狸的甬道填得满满当当。  
“唔......好满......”小狐狸的身体轻轻地颤抖着。  
“小狐狸，舒服吗？”白龙轻轻地戳着小狐狸的花心，头靠在小狐狸的肩窝里，嗅着他的青草芳香。  
“嗯!嗯......不要动......”  
白龙轻笑一声，把小狐狸托起来，又把他放下去，按着他的腰，重重地顶进去。  
“嗯啊!啊......”小狐狸被顶得无比舒爽，眼泪迸溅，后穴里的液体也一下子溢了出来。  
“舒服么？嗯？”白龙抓住小狐狸白嫩有弹性的臀部，揉捏了几下，然后开始用力地抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊啊!不要!唔......嗯哈......”小狐狸叫了起来，尾巴不安分地甩动起来，白龙一只手握住了小狐狸的尾巴根，从他尾巴根一路捋到了尾巴尖，然后又捋回尾巴根，还挠他尾骨附近娇嫩的皮肤。白龙一边吸吮小狐狸小小的、软软的舌头，一边又不停照顾着小狐狸身上的敏感之处。  
“嗯嗯!!哈......嗯!”小狐狸又一次射了出来。白龙做到兴头上了，也不顾小狐狸的叫声，开始随性地快速抽插起来，一下一下，两人交合之处水声不断。  
“啊啊啊，不要了!不要了!!唔...嗯哈!好满......好爽......”  
两人的信息素融合得差不多了——导致千年大树下弥漫着一股催情极佳的香气。  
过了好久，白龙把小狐狸翻过来，又从后面深深地进入了他。白龙看着小狐狸露出来的白嫩后颈，想也没想就一口咬了上去，细细地啃咬，舔舐，直到小狐狸的后颈布满了红痕和咬痕，简直一副伤痕累累的模样，却还不肯停下来。  
小狐狸越发沉溺于与白龙的情事之中，也顾不上控制自己的声音了，两只手甚至放到自己的下身撸了起来。  
“看到你这番模样......”白龙凑到小狐狸耳根轻轻吹气，“我忍不住了......”  
说着，白龙更加卖劲地冲刺起来，每一下都顶进小狐狸身体的最深处，戳着那娇嫩的花心，同时也释放了自己的结......  
“啊啊啊!!不要!!好烫!!!啊......”小狐狸承接着白龙射入他体内的一波波热液，爽得眼泪直流。  
“嗯!小狐狸,喊我的名字......”  
“白龙!嗯!!白龙!我不要了......唔!”  
白龙掰过小狐狸的头就吻上去，在射#精的同时也继续着顶弄的动作......  
“这样，你就会怀上我的孩子了......”  
小狐狸似乎没听见白龙的话，只一直哭着，又一次爽得射了出来......


End file.
